Ice Bucket Challenge - Naruto
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru got nominated by Ino to do the Ice Bucket Challenge, but someone doesn't want to do it. Dedicated to the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge


**Hey everyone. I got nominated not that long ago to do the Ice Bucket Challenge and then I saw a picture on facebook of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke doing the challenge and I thought of the idea for this story. I hope I'm not copying anyone else's story.**

**Well, I obviously don't own Naruto or Shikamaru and Temari would have been together way sooner, but I hope you enjoy this story anyway**

* * *

Temari had been in Konaha for a few days now and she heard several people screaming, but couldn't figure out why. When she asked Shikamaru about it, he just shrugged. "It's some stupid challenge that someone started about a week or so ago."

"What for?" she asked.

"Something about a little girl who has ALS."

"ALS?"

"Yeah, Amoyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, or ALS for short. It's also called Lou Gehrig's Disease."

"Wow," she said. "Is it a dangerous disease?"

"Well, I don't know much about it, but I overheard Sakura telling Ino that it affects nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord and causes them to degenerate. Evidentially it can cause a person to go paralyzed and eventually lead to death," he explained.

"Is there a cure?"

"None that we know of. Not even Lady Tsunade can help her."

"So what's the point of the challenge?"

"Nothing really," Shikamaru said a bit bored of the conversation.

"That's not true," Ino said coming up behind them. She was wet and shivering slightly.

"Ok, then I'll ask you. What's the point of the challenge? And what is the challenge for that matter?" Temari asked.

"The challenge is that you dump a bucket of ice water on yourself. Of course, if you didn't want to, you could just donate some money toward the research that's trying to find a cure," Ino explained. "And the point of it is it's just a fun way to try to get people to become more aware of the ALS disease."

"I see," Temari said.

"I told you, just a stupid challenge," Shikamaru said as he walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Another fun part about the challenge is that after you do the challenge, you get to nominate others to do it too, and they only have 24 hours to do it or they have to donate the money," Ino said smiling. "I just did the challenge and I have yet to nominate anyone."

"Who you going to nominate?" Temari asked curiously.

"Well, Sakura nominated me, so I was going to nominate Chouji and Shikamaru, but now I'm going to ad someone else too."

"Who?"

Ino's smile went wider. "You."

Temari's eyes went wide. "What?" But I'm not from this village."

"Doesn't matter. The little girl with ALS isn't from this village either, but her parents brought her here to us so we could help her. Anyway, you've been nominated, and you have 24 hours to do it."

Temari gave her a slight glare. "Fine, but how are you going to get lazy to do it?" she asked pointing over to Shikamaru.

"Don't worry," Ino said then moved in closer just to make sure Shikamaru didn't hear her. "Me, Sakura, Naruto, and Chouji were going to gang up on him and dump about three or four buckets on him. Want to join us?"

Temari grinned evilly and looked over at Shikamaru, who looked back at her confused and a bit worried. "You bet. So where do I need to go to do this?"

"We've got a place right over there," Ino replied pointing to an open area a few feet from them.

"Alright," Temari said then walked over to Shikamaru with Ino following. "Hey, Ino nominated me to do this ice bucket thing."

"So," Shikamaru said not budging.

"So, you're my escort so you have to follow me," Temari explained with a smile.

Shikamaru looked back and forth between the two troublesome women in front of him. "How do I know you won't try to make me do it too?"

"Ino said the challenge is optional. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't believe her for a second, but he was her escort so he had no choice. "Fine, but I'm not doing it," he said standing up. Temari and Ino smiled then turned and headed to the area with Shikamaru following them.

Sakura, Naruto, and a now wet Chouji watched as Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari walked up to them. "How did you know I nominated you?" Ino asked Chouji.

"Well, you were talking about it while I dumped the water on Lee, so I figured I would just get it over with," Chouji explained. "did you really convince Shikamaru to do it?" he asked surprised.

"No," Ino replied disappointed, but then cheered up. "But Temari said she'd accept."

"Yeah, so let's get this over with," Temari said as she took off her fan and laid it in the grass.

Naruto dumped some ice in one of the many buckets and walked up behind her.

Shikamaru was watching Temari, so he didn't notice Ino and Sakura getting four more buckets ready.

Temari closed her eyes and braced herself for the cold, but she didn't expect it to be as cold as it was. "Aghhh! That's cold!" she yelled as she stepped away from Naruto.

Shikamaru smirked as he walked closer to her. "Then why'd you do it?"

"Because," she said as she rung out her now wet hair, "I'm not scared of a little water."

Shikamru shook his head then his eyes went wide and a yell escaped his mouth as four buckets of ice water got poured on him.

Everyone laughed. "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen Shikamaru move, ya know?" Naruto said still laughing.

Shikamaru glared at the five laughing people. "Man, what a drag. Now I'm soaked."

"Well, I did nominate you," Ino said.

Shikamaru groaned in both anger and annoyance then started for his house.

"Well, I'll see you four later," Temari said as she grabbed her fan and ran after Shikamaru.

Once she caught up to him, they just walked in silence. He wasn't too happy with her because he knew she was in on it.

"Man," she said when they were almost to his house, "you got drenched."

Shikamaru just looked at her. "Gee, I wonder how? Oh, and by the way, four buckets are a whole lot colder than one."

Temari snickered then walked into the house after him.

Shikaku and Yoshino heard the front door open and closed then saw their son walk by completely drenched. "What happened to you?" Shikaku asked.

"ALS," Sikamaru replied annoyed then went to his room without so much as a glance at them.

Both Shikaku and Yoshino looked at Temari confused, and saw that she was wet too, just not as bad. "Ino challenged me and Shikamaru to do that ice bucket challenge. I accepted and then while I distracted him, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Chouji all dumped a bucket on him."

Yoshino smiled and Shikaku shook his head and chuckled. "I heard about that challenge. I'm just glad I haven't been nominated yet."

"Who did you nominate?" Yoshino asked.

"No one yet, but I'm planning on nominating my brothers and Ibiki sensai," Temari replied. "And don't get to confident that you won't get nominated, Shikaku."

Shikaku rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, I nominate you and mom," Shikamaru said as he came up to them. "If I have to do it, so do you."

"I guess it was inevitable. How long do we have?" Shikaku asked.

"You have 24 hours," Temari replied then turned to Shikamaru. "Come on, lazy, it's getting cold."

"You're the one that accepted," he said as he walked past his parents and followed her out the door.

"Like I said, I accepted because I'm not afraid. Plus, I wanted to see those four gang up on you," she replied with a smile.

"Tch. Troublesome woman."

* * *

**There you go. I hope you liked it. Please let me know and I challenge anyone who reads this to do the challenge with a character of there choice. anyway please leave a review and let me know what you thought about it. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
